Consuming media presentations (i.e., audio and/or video presentations) generally involves listening to audio information and/or viewing video information. Media presentations may include, for example, radio programs, music, television programs, movies, still images, web pages, video games, etc. Media-centric companies such as, for example, advertising companies, broadcast networks, etc. are often interested in the viewing and listening interests or habits of their audience to better market their products and/or to improve their media program offerings. Companies are often also interested in measuring media exposure that indicates when audience members were exposed to media presentations. A known technique often used to measure media consumption, exposure to media, and/or the number of audience members that consumed or were exposed to media involves awarding media consumption or exposure credit to a media presentation for each audience member that consumed or was exposed to the media presentation.